1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device case and a method for manufacturing the same. More specifically, example embodiments relate to an electronic device case provided with a touch sensor unit and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of touch input-type electronic devices, wherein information is input by a user's touch applied to a case surface thereof, have been developed and manufactured. Conventional touch input-type electronic device cases include a cover, and a touch sensor unit which is adhered to a rear surface of the cover through a means, for example, a double-sided tape, and has a size corresponding to a touch region.
An example of touch input-type electronic device is a touch screen. A touch screen is a device that displays image information input by touching a finger or pen thereto without using any input device, for example, a keyboard or mouse. A conventional touch screen includes a cover, a touch sensor unit, and a display member arranged on a rear surface of the touch sensor unit. In the conventional touch screen, the image information displayed on the display member passes through the touch sensor unit and the cover and is then transferred to users.